1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a power management circuit to manage distribution of received power and a portable apparatus having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Portable apparatuses include systems such as mobile communication terminals, MP3 players, and portable multimedia players (PMPs). A portable apparatus may be interconnected to a host device (e.g., a computer) using a universal serial bus (USB) port.
A USB is a connection standard for peripheral devices, which enables a peripheral device (e.g., a portable apparatus) to exchange data with a host device (e.g., a computer) at a high speed. The standard enables the host device to automatically recognize a connection between the peripheral device and the host device when power is supplied to the host device. Further, the USB standard may be used to supply a powering current from the host device to an attached peripheral device. For example, current of about 500 mA may be supplied to a peripheral device when a USB standard having a normal specification is used and a current of about 100 mA may be supplied to the peripheral device when a USB standard having a low-power specification is used.
A portable apparatus may be powered through a USB connection to a host device. The portable device may also be supplied with power using an internal rechargeable battery. However, the power requirements of the portable apparatus may vary based on what functions are being provided and the charge on the rechargeable battery may vary based on use and the life of the battery.
Thus, there is a need for a power management circuit that can efficiently manage the distribution of power to the portable apparatus and its rechargeable battery, and a portable apparatus having the power management circuit.